thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mogadorians
'"'The point is, even without Setrákus Ra, you'll still have a heavily armed race of zealots who believe might makes right.'" '-Adamus Sutekh, United as One 'Mogadorians '''are an endangered, aggressive, and highly advanced species of extraterrestrials. They are native to the planet Mogadore, and may be common throughout other parts of the universe they may have conquered and colonized. The population of Trueborn is estimated to be around ten million, hinted by Number One. Anatomy & Traits Trueborn are aliens that shallowly resemble humans. It appears that the current state of their planet caused the Mogs to adapt to harsh conditions. Their eyes have no pupils, which may explain why they react drastically to bright lights. Many Mogs apparently have magenta-colored irises, with the pure black eye color appearing to be rarer. Mogadorians have skin tones varying from lightly tanned to pale, but most of them have a pale complexion. Mogadorians have black hair which is usually worn long, in a ponytail, and appears to remain the same color through all points of their lives. Many of them are very muscular and burly and stand between six to eight feet tall. Not much is known about their internal anatomy, but it appears they are highly interested in their own physiology as stated by Adamus Sutekh. Mogadorians have similar pressure points to humans, which was proven when Adam was interrogating Phiri Dun-Ra. The Mogs are very violent, devious, and untrustworthy, a trait caused by [[The Great Book of Mogadorian Progress|''The Great Book]]. Mogs appear to enjoy warfare. Vatborn Mogadorians, however, are far different. They are created from giant vats, and appear fully grown and ready for combat when they are completed. Because the Vatborn are formed underground, they are far paler than Trueborn and have gray, shark-like teeth. The Vatborn act more robotic and only respond to what Trueborn order them. But when alone with a possible adversary without command from a higher authority figure, their first instinct is to kill. History Mogadore is younger than Lorien. Therefore, the Mogs were more primitive and barbaric several thousand years ago. It is possible that the Loric Entity was dormant on Mogadore. They appeared to be a few centuries to millennia behind the Loric, as they had interstellar capabilities, which were easily crippled. There were apparently Mogadorians who were welcome to the Loric, but they were very scarce. Years later, the Mogadorians were visited by a Loric Elder named Setrákus Ra. After Ra used gene therapy and Loralite energy to make him appear more Mogadorian, they accepted him. He led the Mogs to a higher level of science, technology, and other various progressions. Later, Setrákus Ra became known as their "Beloved Leader." Most Mogadorians later helped Ra harvest the omnipotent energy and Loralite within Mogadore. He corrupted it and injected the augmented Loralite into most of the Trueborn. Hundreds of years ago, Mogadorians were finding it harder to conceive children. When females managed to get pregnant, they would die in childbirth. In response to the dying population, Setrákus Ra organized a team of scientists to create the Vatborn. During the Mogadorians' attempt at conquering Earth, their Beloved Leader had supposedly been unresponsive. Most of the Fleet had no idea what to do, and continuously asked for orders. A few days after, the warships were contacted by Phiri Dun-Ra, revealing that Setrákus Ra had given the Trueborn Legacies, which in truth were Augmentations, corrupted replicas of the true abilities. However, Adamus Sutekh interrupted her speech, and claimed to have killed Setrákus Ra himself; some of the Mogs had feared that their Beloved Leader was truly dead. As Adam predicted, this caused anarchy across the Fleet, resulting in many of the Mogs turning on each other. A brief civil war ensued before the conflicts were resolved. One warship, flown by Rezza El-Doth destroyed an entire city to assert his dominance; two warships fired on each other when a captain claimed to be the new Beloved Leader; and another ship abandoned the Fleet, exited Earth's atmosphere, and began to orbit the moon. It is unknown what happened to them, however they most likely died up there. Finally, Setrákus Ra revealed himself alive, and gave the Trueborn captains the order to open fire on the cities below. However, the humans managed to use their cloaking technology to attack the remaining warships. Some countries simply destroyed the ships, while places like the United States sent teams on board to take over. After the war was over, the Vatborn fought to the bitter end. Eventually, all of them were destroyed. The government was going to attack the Trueborn, but apparently, "self-preservation kicked in for some of them, especially once Setrákus Ra was killed." As of ''United As One'', the few hundred remaining Trueborn were sent to a prison camp in Alaska, almost like a Mogadorian reservation camp, and now live out their lives there. It is unknown what will become of these Trueborn. Many of them believe in changing the ways of progress, as seen when a Trueborn carves out his ceremonial tattoos and burned his copy of The Great Book, supported by several more Mogadorians, including Rexicus Saturnus and Adam. However, a majority of the remaining Trueborn population resent this, still believing in the old ways of Mogadorian Progress. The Mogs are outnumbered twenty-to-one, and, without solving their fertility crisis and with continued talk amongst human governments of simply executing them all, they have no future, and will likely go extinct. Trivia & Notes * Despite shaving their heads to be granted warrior's tattoos, many Trueborn Mogs have been shown to wear their hair long, and will shave the sides to reveal their markings. * Some Mogs, even Trueborn, apparently have slits along their noses, not unlike shark gills. This may be due to extensive pollution in certain locations of the planet Mogadore, in which the oxygen is so poor that they need to siphon extra clean air. * Many adult Mogadorians appear to be very strong, fast, and resilient, almost with similar enhancements as the Loric. While this may be due to the genetic augmentations many Trueborn use, even Ivanick Shu-Ra showed signs of enhanced strength, and never showed signs of augmentation, as he did not disintegrate when he died. * Augmentations are used to seal up wounds and cure diseases at faster rates instead of naturally recovering. Trueborn do not disintegrate when they die, unless they have received special modifications like the genetic augmentations, which will either disintegrate, some, most, or all of the body, depending on how augmented they are. * It was noted by John Smith that the Mogadorians attacking Lorien appeared to be suffering from malnutrition, and believed that once they got to Earth, they grew "healthier," so to speak. * The Mogadorian civilization is younger than the Loric, but older than the humans. * They may have lived in subterranean cities. * It appears that the Mogadorian ships use a similar energy for space travel as the Loric, as they arrived on Earth shortly after the Nine Garde Children. * Mogadorians stationed in Europe appear to dye their hair, or grow their Vatborn with various hair colors in that region. * Mogadorians in the southern United States appear to breed their Vatborn with tan skin and facial hair. * It is unknown what was causing conception to be difficult on Mogadore, and why pregnant Trueborn died in labor. This may have been a side effect to the poor environment, or caused by the lack of Loric energy within their planet. However, it could have also been caused by an accidental outbreak of a biological agent. Category:Discussion Pages Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Mogadorian Category:Races